Video Games
Video games are interactive software running on a dedicated computer called a console, using a television set as a display screen. Players interact with the game displayed on the television screen using a controller specific to the game console running the software. Many genres are represented in interactive gaming, such as action, survival, strategy, and puzzle games, as well as many others. While video games vary greatly in quality and production value, the newer game systems usually boast the better graphical quality. It is not unusual for newer game systems to include multimedia capabilities, such as a web browser, DVD and Blu-Ray playback, and the ability to recieve, store, and send files with your computer. All current game systems can connect to the internet for online play. Current hardware The following is a list of currently available hardware: *Nintendo Wii U: Nintendo's successor to the Wii gaming platform features a new controller with the traditional control options, but includes a capacitive touch screen on the face of the controller, which can serve a variety of purposes including to play the game on the screen itself while someone else uses the TV set. *Microsoft Xbox One: Microsoft's successor to the Xbox platform is more geared towards traditional gaming. *Sony Playstation 4: Sony's PS3 is the latest iteration of their Playstation line. Each game system has something different to offer, so it's largely accepted that there are no wrong choices, as long as a person who is interested does research to find out which one is right for them. Portable gaming Portable gaming is possible due to the availability of handheld electronic devices that play video games. There are a variety of such devices, each with their own display screen and rechargable power source. Nearly every portable game system on the market has Wi-Fi compatibility for online play. The following is a list of the options currently on the market: *Nintendo 3DS: Nintendo's newest handheld offering has a stereoscopic upper screen, and a resistive lower touch screen. There is a social gaming function called "Streetpass", which has players exchange information with other 3DS owners that the player approaches if his system is closed with the wireless on. Nintendo 3DS is compatible with SD media cards. *Sony PS Vita: Sony's latest handheld offering emphasizes traditional gaming and multimedia, and has a capacitive touch screen. Communication with a wireless cellular data network is a possibility, however, it requires a specific data plan. *Cellular phones: While not dedicated gaming devices, many cellular phones possess the ability to run interactive software in the form of applications. As a result, there are numerous gaming applications available to them. The cellular phone platform does draw criticism from dedicated gamers, who often state that cell phones are not full-length games in the same way as other handheld gaming devices, and their proprietary control schemes can inhibit the experience. Manliness controversy The manliness of video games has been questioned, often on the basis that video games involve escapism. However, there are many knds of video games, and some that can be considered to be manly (such as Contra, Metroid, etc.). The manliness of video games can be determined on a case-by-case basis. However, it's typically accepted that it's not manly to be a video game addict, who can neglect their hygiene in favor of play games for long periods of time, sometimes late into the night.